


See Me After Class

by notalone91



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tina's really not involved at all, only in the setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt agreed to help Mr. Schue out with Glee. Did he have any ulterior motives? (s3e1 speculation based off of promo/set pictures.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. Written pre-Season 3. So, obviously, it's a little out of line with canon.

My name is Blaine Anderson and this is my year. I’m a senior at McKinley, a member of a national champion Show Choir. I have an incredibly sexy older boyfriend who is helping out with the New Directions. This is going to rock.

Blaine smiled at the newly placed decorations on the inside of his locker and closed it with a distinct metallic clang. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed toward the choir room where he happened to know that one Kurt Hummel was stationed as temporary teacher’s aide to Mr. Schuester. As he neared the door, the sight of his boyfriend took his breath away, even though he wasn’t facing Blaine. His skin was still sun kissed and his hair lightened from all of their summer adventures. He took the strides to the young man and smiled, reaching his hand out to touch his waist. “You look really sexy today, babe.”

And he did. Kurt had notably filled out over the summer and the new clothes really defined it well. The way the plain white button down shirt tugged at his broad shoulders, the way the self-tailored vest hugged his slim waist. And the black pants. Blaine couldn’t have even begun to explain the way they accented everything just perfectly. Still, past all of that, his favorite part of the whole outfit had to be the tantalizingly delicate cravat swept around his neck. The dark blue fabric seemed to drape over Kurt in the most teasing way. Blaine knew what lie underneath. Hell, he’d be willing to bet that it was hiding from view some things that were, in fact, his own handiwork. The graduate was really quite the work of art.

Hearing Blaine’s comment, he turned around, expression absolutely lascivious. “Excuse me?”

The student was taken aback, missing the undertone and just repeating himself. “I said ‘You look really sexy today, babe.’”

Kurt smirked, putting a hand firmly on Blaine’s shoulder, locking eyes with him for a moment. “I’m sorry; I don’t think that’s very appropriate student teacher discourse.” He winked slightly, feeling very proud of his pretense.

Poor Blaine was just confused. “What?” he asked, stepping back and trying to wrap his head around whatever alternate universe in which he’d wound up. He had to have been dreaming or something.

His expression fell and he crossed his arms, leaning back against the heavy door. “You heard me. Get to class, Anderson.” He jerked his head in the direction that Blaine was heading.

As Blaine walked away, scratching his head as he did, Kurt just smiled, knowing exactly what he meant, even if his boyfriend didn’t.

Blaine dropped into the desk next to Tina in their first period English class and rubbed a bit at his eye, still a bit perturbed by the hallway interaction. He turned to the girl, without even a hello and fell right into conversation. “Kurt’s being really weird today.”

She turned to him and asked, not missing a beat, “Like weird weird or something’s wrong weird?” She drummed her pencil a bit against the desk as he thought about it.

"I don’t know," he said. "Somewhere in between, maybe?" He thought for a moment about leaving it at that, but knew that no matter what, she’d push the issue. "He said something about student teacher discourse and like… I don’t know." Tina pursed her lips in thought, analyzing the words he wasn’t saying, but not wanting to jump to conclusions too quickly. Blaine shook his head a bit, looking down at his desk and leaning back in the chair. "He didn’t even respond when I said he looked sexy," he pouted dramatically, warranting a small laugh from the girl.

"That is weird," she admitted. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I’m aware of," he answered, though he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something he was missing.

Tina was at a loss. “Maybe he’s just not feeling it today?” She shrugged a little and leaned down to pull her summer reading book from her bag and tossing it onto the desk.

He leaned his head on his hand and rolled his eyes. “Looking like that?” She closed her eyes and laughed. “No, seriously. Have you seen him today?”

She nodded and Blaine made a gesture that clearly stated that he was looking for more of a response. “Hey, it was just a thought,” she added, kicking at his desk sharply with a laugh.

Blaine started pulling his own school supplies from his bag and then, it hit him. He turned to Tina, rapping lightly on her desk. “You know what?”

"Hm?" she asked, hardly looking up from the accompanying questions from her book.

"I mentioned something to him a while ago…" he trailed off, piecing it together, "like, at the beginning of the summer."

"Something about…?" she prompted.

"A fantasy," he answered.

Tina clicked her tongue and turned to him, eyes alight. “Ah. That’s…”

As soon as the idea had hit him, Blaine struck it away. “That can’t be it. He wouldn’t. It’s not his kind of thing.” For as well as he knew his boyfriend, he certainly knew that that wasn’t something that he would be comfortable with. “I think,” he added.

All the girl could do was shrug. “You never know,” she said. Kurt was certainly a surprising guy and, if it was for Blaine, he certainly wouldn’t be one to rule it out for sure.

Second period was Glee Club which meant Kurt. Blaine and Tina walked in and sat next to each other in the front row, discussing the syllabus for their English class and discussing which books they were excited for and which they weren’t.

“‘First They Killed My Father’. Is that a wish list from you, Blaine?” the girl joked, dropping her bag beside her.

Blaine merely laughed. “You’re bad.”

As he entered the room, Kurt strode first to Blaine, dropping a folded piece of paper in his lap and walking over to the end of the row, crossing his legs and making himself look busy. The senior looked down at the note. At first glance, it seemed like nothing more than a used hall pass. It wasn’t until he looked further at it that he saw what it read. “See me after class.”

His head snapped up at the boy, jaw dropped and eyes blinking. When Kurt didn’t seem to notice, he looked over at Tina and pointed at the note, then Kurt. The girl smiled, knowingly.

After a successful first meeting, the room all but cleared out. After a suggestive motion from Artie and a hug from Tina, he sat his bag down on the chair and walked over and stood in front of Kurt, hands clasped behind him, finally getting the full picture. “You wanted to see me, sir?” he asked innocently.

"Ah, yes. I don’t know what it is you were expecting, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, standing up and brushing off his pants, "but I can assure you that that inappropriate display earlier won’t go without reprimand." He quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Promise?" he scoffed.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “What was that?”

"Nothing," Blaine cleared his throat to stifle the laugh, "sir."

"Funny. It sounded like a challenge. Come here." Kurt crooked his finger, beckoning Blaine closer and closer until they were nearly chest to chest. "What do you think would be an appropriate course of action for your attitude?" He asked, voice daring.

Blaine’s mind went blank, engulfed by his boyfriend’s scent and eyes and the general closeness. After a moment of silence, he went or the first thing that popped into his mind. “Sex?”

The other boy’s expression lightened, accepting the idea as a challenge. He closed the distance between the two of them wantonly. Blaine had been right, this was exhilarating. His hands wandered into Blaine’s hair, gripping tightly. It was still early enough in the day that there were patches still tacky with gel. He smiled into the kiss.

Blaine’s hands travelled down his boyfriend’s body, lingering at the small gap between his shirt and pants. He sucked down hard on Kurt’s bottom lip, hitching his hips to his. He trailed his hands around his boyfriend’s back, grabbing a fistful of the vest and pulling him closer.

Before long, clothes were becoming a definite hindrance. Kurt busied himself with the buttons on Blaine’s loud plaid shirt, gaze flickering down to the boy’s taut chest and smiling.

The gaze didn’t last long. Blaine, suddenly overeager, brought his mouth crashing back to Kurt’s and began to push him back against the piano bench.

He dug his heels in and resisted, pulling away for a moment and alternating their positions. “No. You’ve been a bad boy today and you deserve to be punished,” he growled, resuming their motion and plunging in for another kiss. After another step, there was a moment of resistance as the bench met with the back of Blaine’s knees.

Kurt pushed him back a bit more until he was sitting on the bench. He climbed himself on top of his boyfriend and leaned him back against the keys, sounding a discordant clang. Despite a momentary start, the boys didn’t stop at the disruption but for a subtle, breathy laugh. Kurt slid himself down against his boyfriend roughly. He scratched his nails lightly down the boy’s chest.

Blaine moved his body up again causing another clash of keys. Now that the boys were flush against each other, both felt a dramatic rush. Kurt swiveled his hips against Blaine’s and nipped lightly at the base of his neck.

The boy slid back down from where he’d moved and sounded the piano one more time. He closed his eyes, expecting someone to catch on and get them both in an insane amount of trouble.

Apparently, Kurt thought the same thing. “Uh,” he gasped. “Too much noise. We’ll…” He struggled, as Blaine had found the spot on his hips that made him forget his own name. “Ah. We’ll get caught,” he whined. In a stroke of genius and one swift movement, Blaine shifts his arms, bringing the keyboard cover down with a quiet thud and manages to free himself from under Kurt, standing in front of him. “Much better,” he said, allowing himself to breathe again. “Now, let me see you,” he commanded, his practiced hands undoing his partner’s pants and dropping them to the floor, a satisfied smile creeping across his face.

They moved in unison, Blaine grinding down hard on Kurt for a while until he saw just how desperate Kurt was becoming. He trailed his hands up to the boy’s neck, loosening his cravat and then brought them back down, hastily unfastening all of the buttons for the vest and shirt, thankful to find skin under the shirt and not a tank top. In a move of graciousness, he leaned closer sucking a bright red welt into existence to accompany the ones that were now fading away. His fingers slid down to Kurt’s shoulders and, in running his hands down his arms, knocked the whole set off. Pleased with himself, he sets a glistening trail of sloppy, wet kisses and, because he knows these pants all too well, not to mention how hard the man inside of them is becoming, manages to bite the little silver snap apart, freeing the mounting pressure and making it more accessible to be put to better use.

"Is that better?" he hums.

Kurt’s breath hitches in his chest. “Oh, God, yes.” He leans his head back as Blaine focuses himself on his boyfriend. The older boy stands up, leaning against his boyfriend and riding close against him, friction quickening in time with their pulses.

Within moments, the events have escalated. Blaine’s shirt is strewn over the piano. His underwear have been tossed aside and Kurt, knowing exactly how the events of the day were going to unfold, came prepared and had pulled a condom from his pocket. After having slid it on himself, he moved ever closer to Blaine, letting his fingers explore every well-travelled line of his body.

He thrusts his hips up tight against the eager man in front of him who is steadily growing close to his breaking point. He bites down hard on his lower lip, examining Blaine, all the while careful not to touch him too much, ever the tease.

Blaine’s head lolls back with a gasp. “You’re so fucking hot.” A cocksure grin creeps to his mouth. He rocks forward, jutting his prick against Blaine’s. “Oh,” the shorter boy moaned, not sure how much longer he could last. Still, Kurt was determined to make this last as long as he could for the both of them. He licked tenderly along the boy’s throat, moisture glistening in the freshly lain paths.

Blaine shivered, arching his back and moving his own cock closer to Kurt. “Oh my god, Kurt.” His voice was strained. Every muscle in his body ached with pressure. His arm extended, finding his hand entangled in the other boy’s hair. “God. I…” he began before losing all track of what he wanted to say. He gasped, mouth forming inaudible words. Finally, he resulted to the only thing that worked when Kurt decided he wanted to hold out. He let out a tense moan, digging his nails into the boy’s shoulders. “Oh. Please,” he whined, bucking his hips toward him, “fuck me.” He followed with a few more loud grunts and groans.

Finally, Kurt couldn’t hold it anymore. He stopped his teasing abruptly, and mewled “Oh, shut up, Blaine.” He grabbed two tufts of hair and brought himself crashing into the whimpering man and sending them both colliding into the piano. Their moves grew hard and fast, desperation growing strong.

Kurt placed his hands firmly on Blaine’s shoulders and turned him around, leaning him over the piano. Carefully and slowly, he began sliding his fingers in and out of Blaine, knowing that that would only make him beg more. Still, he was hesitant and silently cursing himself for having forgotten lube.

As if from nowhere, he remembered a conversation he’d had with Santana over the summer. “Hey lady,” she had said. “I know you didn’t want graduation presents but I snuck into the school the other night and taped yours to the underside of the piano. Just in case you end up back on the old stomping grounds for a romp with Blaine.” She’d smiled, and given him a nudge.

He slid his fingers around the taut curve of Blaine’s ass and reached under the piano, and found exactly what he’d expected. Prying loose the bottle from the tape, he opened the tiny cap and poured a bit into his hands, warming it up a bit and lathering it on to both himself and his boyfriend.

Kurt gently rocked forward, sliding into Blaine; just the tip at first, but as he urged for more, Kurt obliged. Blaine felt hot and tight around Kurt and it nearly drove him out of his mind. Blaine snaked his arm back around Kurt’s neck, intertwining his hand into his hair. “Oh God,” he moaned. Kurt thrust hard a few times and Blaine felt his knees grow weak. “Fuck,” he hissed, “You’re…” but the typically articulate man found no words, no appropriate pillow talk and settled on a wrecked “ah!” Kurt smiled to himself, taking particular joy in the delighted trembles and loss of couth of his boyfriend. He pushed him down onto the piano and tracked his nails down Blaine’s smooth back. “God. Just,” Blaine gripped the edge of the piano tightly, grinding back against Kurt, “fucking holy shit.” As Kurt leaned down, needing to feel Blaine under him again, he sucked a gleaming wet trail around the back of his neck, leaving Blaine nothing to do but release a scream that sounded something like “Oh my god.”

Kurt’s pulse quickens at the scream. He certainly doesn’t want to get caught in this situation, so it would be best to be as quiet as possible. He reaches around Blaine to where his cravat had been discarded and stuffs it roughly in his mouth, mid scream. Not only was this beneficial for the sound factor, but it seemed to throw Blaine right over the edge. Precome leaking from the tip of his cock, Blaine began to writhe, pressing Kurt deeper inside of him. “That’s right,” Kurt cooed close to his ear, “Come for me.” He licked and sucked around the base of his neck, running his hands all over Blaine’s body. It was hardly a moment before Kurt finds the spot and even through the fabric, Blaine’s moans were audible and come spouting, leaving white trace up his still-tanned stomach. “That’s right,” Kurt whispers one more time, turning Blaine to face him now, removing the scarf and pressing his mouth to him, tongue searching hungrily for another place to rest.

Blaine’s eyes were half lidded as he smiled at Kurt, still hard and panting, leaned against the piano. “Let me take care of you, now,” he growled.

"That was the plan, asshole," he said, carnal need for Blaine coursing through his veins.

The shorter man nearly threw himself at Kurt, sending the piano with a crash against the wall. He loosed a throaty laugh as he pushed him up onto the piano, kissing harshly up the inside of Kurt’s leg.

He was already close as it was, but now, with Blaine working feverishly to get him off, he couldn’t contain himself. On the precipice, his hands began to clench and unclench fast. He gripped for anything and everything to grab on to. Finally, he settled on the edge of the cold wood and held on tightly.

Blaine licked roughly up the shaft, as though he was working on one of the orange popsicles he’d consumed all summer, making picnics and gatherings as awkward as possible for Kurt, who couldn’t help but imagine the similar things that mouth had done in less innocent situations.

Head bobbing and making unmistakably dirty noises, Blaine brought Kurt back into the moment, rubbing small, light circles on the inside of his hips, their path getting closer and closer until they overlap and then separate just as quickly.

Kurt grinds up into Blaine’s mouth. A wave of exhilaration breaks through him and he let himself follow through to release.

Finally, he relaxed, a satisfied smile having crept across his face.

Blaine was the first to catch his breath. He began to redress, pulling his briefs back up and stepping into his jeans. A satisfied smile was plastered across his face and he decided to break the silence. “So, um,” he stammered, “That was…” Sometimes, in Blaine’s overly articulate world, the right words escape him and he regrets the decision to begin. “That was.” A simple sentiment, and yet it’s so right.

Kurt sits up, freeing his boyfriend’s shirt from beneath him and breathes, “Incredible,” and slides off the top of the piano.

Leaning forward to grab the fabric, he kissed Kurt on the cheek. A very chaste move as a closer to what had just happened. “Yes,” he agreed, shrugging his arms into the sleeves.

Kurt began to redress, finally restating a second “Yes,” as he moved to retie his cravat

"We should…" Blaine started, pulling the cravat off of the older man’s neck and smiling to himself, admiring the new bruises he’d just left when he was interrupted by a familiar fake bell tone.

"Get you off to your next class?" Kurt offered, becoming frustrated at his choice for all of the buttons knowing how his hands trembled for some time after such an intense orgasm. He smiled at Blaine, leaning against the piano with a cocky grin.

Blaine closed his eyes, knowing that Kurt was going to leave for New York later that night and that this might have been their last rendezvous for quite a while. “Shit,” he hissed, leaning his head against Kurt’s shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered, knowing full well what the curse meant. He smoothed down some of the hair he’d broken free earlier and eased him away slightly, locking his right hand with Blaine’s and moving toward the door.

"So, will you still be here later?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled knowingly. He couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he had planned. “Yes, Blaine.”

"Okay," he said, straightening out the fabric he’d snagged from his boyfriend’s neck that remained in his right hand. "Good." After a short kiss at the intersection of the hallways by the front entrance, Blaine strode off toward the gym, grinning broadly as he shoved the navy memento into his pocket. "He’s not getting that back," he laughed to himself.


End file.
